Lucy's Back
by KelDance
Summary: Hey! It's finally here! My version of Lucy's Back!  please read original Lucy's Back by Lavender56 before reading.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

Dear Journal,

It's been 3 weeks, 4 days, and 17 hours since I last saw Lucy.

I am actually thankful that she's gone, I don't want to sound like a bad friend or anything, but her dating Chad actually really freaked me out. I never actually thought she would _date_ him. Things have pretty much gotten back to normal. Lucy told me right before she left that she and Chad broke up, I tried to comfort her, but all I could think about was screaming screams of joy as soon as I got to my room.

Although now I wish we could've spent more time together. My Fun-genda was pretty much useless. All she did when she got here was hang out with Chad. And I actually haven't seen him for a while either, except on Mackenzie Falls (Yes, I'm a fan. Deal with it.) But I don't think that really counts.

Well I think I need to go to sleep. The final taping for my Sicky Vicky sketch is tomorrow.

Sonny

**I promise there will be more next time!**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I have a message! Please read Lucy's Back by Lavender56 before reading this! Here's the plot:

Before Lucy comes back to L.A. for another visit, her and the entire cast of So Random and Chad make a plan. Lucy is going to be Chad's fake girlfriend to make Sonny jealous.

Lavender56 wants me to tell you not to read the last chapter though! She wants me to continue the plot as it was before!

-Kellie

P.S. Five more reviews and I'll continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

I'm back at my comfortable home in Wisconsin. Which is a relief because I couldn't stand another second of being Chad's fake girlfriend. Now Sonny thinks that Chad and I broke up when weren't even together in the first place.

Chad told me before he left that he would ask Sonny out soon. Which I'm happy about, but did we really have to go through all that trouble with all the fake dates and stuff just to ask Sonny out when she liked him in the first place?

Well my mom is telling me that she wants to talk to me about something.

-Lucy

Dear Journal,

I can't believe that I'm going back to L.A.

-Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

My day has been tiring.

All day all I could think about was Sonny. Would she be aggravated when I came back? The only reason I have to go back is because my mom regrets not buying this necklace and she has free vacation time.

Apparently, from the updates I have from Tawni, Chad still hasn't asked Sonny out yet. I hope he does it soon though and I mean _soon_. Because maybe things can get back to normal between Sonny and I.

Chad's POV

I woke up to find that Lucy has texted me ten times, most of them saying 'Ask Sonny out already or I'm in trouble.' I'm serious; she needs to give me a break! I'm going to ask her out, I just haven't found the right time yet.

I tried to ask her out on the camping trip, but everyone was so wrapped up in the whole Candy Face thing that I never got the time. I tried to ask her out in the cafeteria last week, but I think she was trying not to acknowledge my existence.

I might today, but I highly doubt it.

I was getting ready for a dress rehearsal for Mackenzie Falls, when all of a sudden Sonny came up to me.

"I need to talk to you immediately!" She yelled.

What did she want to talk about? Wait! I just remembered something! "Actually, I'm glad you're here I need a favor."

"I don't have time to help you with your science project!" What project? Oh yeah! The solar system thing!

"Please. I have actual scientists for that. I need a tennis judge and word on the street is that you can help."

"What? I'm not a tennis judge."

"So you just made that up?" Shoot. Now I'm going to lose again.

"Yes. Listen-"

"Who would make something like that up?"

"Who needs a freelance tennis judge?"

"I'm hosting an annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again." I lose every year.

"Yeah, well as much as I'd like to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't – Why? Oh, yeah because I'm not a tennis judge."

"Fine so what do you want?"

"Some answers."

"To what?"

"To how it all ends! To how long it's going to be till you ask out the girl you're destined to be with?" Wait. Is she serious?

"I'm not sure I can answer that." I was way to nervous to ask what she was talking about.

"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?"

"I guess."

"Well then its time to say enough! When two people are right for each other there's only one thing to do." Could she really be talking about me?

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"I guess I feel the same way."

"Well then do something about it."

"Ok, I will." This is the perfect time to ask her out.

"Great!" Here it comes!

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"


End file.
